


Naked Kitten Cuddles

by Starbursts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Femslash, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbursts/pseuds/Starbursts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sena had always admired Kim Jonghee, also known as Kai to her friends. After becoming one of her close friends said admiration blooms into something more. Feelings ensue. Porn ensues (mostly porn tho, who am I kidding)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Kitten Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dear S.  
> I hope you can enjoy this at least a little bit! She came up with the cute title ^^  
> This is unbeta'ed for now! I'm so sorry OTL

Naked Kitten Cuddles

Sena had always looked up to Kai. She was the whole reason why the black haired female joined the dance team in the first place. Sena had always enjoyed watching them, had contemplated joining back in high school but she didn't have enough motivation back then. It took her until sophomore year until she finally made her mind about it and filled out the application form. It took a lone autumn afternoon and watching Kim Jonghee, or Kai how her friends called her, dancing in deserted gym. Her hair was bleached, her reddish dye washed out almost completely and pulled into a tight pony tail to keep it from whipping her into hair face.  
Sena remembered how stunned she had been, as if she was hit with a stupefy spell. She had continued to watch, hidden behind a pillar that connected the stands with the ceiling. The other girl hadn't realised she had been there. That Sena had been mesmerised, rooted to the spot and completely spell bound by the performance she was witnessing. She remembered fighting the urge to clap as Jonghee had finished her routine, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Sena held back. She didn't want the other to think she was some kind of stalker or something, because yeah... that was what people might think of her if they caught her lurking behind the pillar like this, staring and gawking.

The memory was still fresh in her mind, even now, half a year later.  
It had been the day she had decided to try, to finally get her shit together and try to dance for real, not behind closed doors.

And if she was honest, she was good at it.

Even Jonghee had said so and she and Taerin were the top stars of their team. They became friends quickly, clicking far better than Sena would have ever hoped. She had even confessed to Kai that she had been the reason back then for her to join. And yeah... let's just say that both Kai and Taerin still teased her about it. Made it clear that it was only thanks to the tanned girl that she had found her talent and that she should better kiss her feet till she fell into her grave. Sena only rolled her eyes at that.  
But that were the kind of friends that Jonghee and Taerin were. (And of course, she loved them the way they were). Which... also brought her to her next problem that had slowly developed over the course of said half year that she befriended the two dancers.

Sena had been fascinated by Kai's expressions, her abilities and her passion that was so tangible with every sharp movement she executed, with every fluid turn she made. But now that she got to know the other on another level... these feelings intensified. And Sena had no idea what she should do about it. So she kept it a secret from the other, not wanting to ruin their still blooming friendship. Apparently however, she wasn't as smooth as she had wanted to be.  
They were currently practicing for an upcoming showcase that would take place at the end of the semester and Kai, Taerin and her had an extra performance that needed them to invest some extra hours. But they didn't really mind. All three of them enjoyed dancing and wanted to show their best and creature a show that everyone could enjoy.

It was another of those Friday evenings where their extra practice took place. They had finished their routine for the day and Kai had already packed up her things as she had an essay to finish, waving good bye to them with her typical, gummy smile. It made Sena's knees weak. Made her grin back like an idiot. Sometimes she felt disgusting. She was no lovesick teenager but her heart seemed to disagree with her. It was tiring.

A sigh had left her lips and a heartbeat later, she felt Taerin's hand on her shoulder. "You should tell her, you know?" Sena had blinked rapidly, her cheeks warming up and collecting pink dust. "T-tell her what?" Wow. She had even started to stutter under Taerin's scrutinizing gaze. This hadn't been embarrassing at all. Nope. "Uhm.... about that huge crush you have on her?"

Sena had wanted to vanish. She had prayed for a hole to appear beneath her and swallow her whole. But nothing of the sort happened.

"Crush??" the black haired girl had swallowed, before she waved her hands dismissively and added "You've got it wrong, Tae. I have no crush on Kai? I mean... that would be weird, wouldn't it? Haha....." Judging by the raised eyebrows of the elder she could tell that her arguments were anything but convincing. She winced. Sena had been careful, right? If... if Taerin knew... did that mean that Kai knew as well? No... Please... she had tried so hard... But apparently her stupid smitten face had been obvious anyway.  
"Well," Taerin had shrugged her shoulders, re-tying her long brown locks into a ponytail "then that you are in love with her. Not crushing on her. That's what it is, right?"   
Sena just stared at her, her face red and her heart beating faster than ever. No... why was this happening to her...? Taerin was Kai's best friend... so she would... tell her right? And then she would have to explain and either suck it up and get over it or... their friendship could be completely ruined. Her chest churned. Even swallowing the lump in her throat hurt as she felt the tears coming up. Yet, she fought them back down. She was not a cry baby.

Sena just shrugged her shoulders, not trusting her voice right now before she went to gather her dancing shoes into the bag and grabbing it without zipping it up. "Even if, there is no way that anything could develop, right? So... please don't tell her?" It was a futile attempt to save her grace, but she was willing to cling to it. She valued Taerin's and Kai's friendship. And she loved the dancing team. She didn't want to lose it over some unrequited love. Before the elder could utter anything in return, she made a run for it, eyes squeezed shut as she made her way out of the changing rooms and down the corridor. She was so caught up that she didn't even notice the slim figure she passed on her way out of the changing room. Sena only wanted to get back to her dorm room.

Taerin only rolled her eyes. "This girl..." she muttered under her breath and pulled her eyebrows up yet again as she looked at the person who had just entered the changing rooms again, her usually droopy eyes now big as saucers. "I don't even need to tell you, you already heard it. Why are you even here?" Kai just stood there, her eyes still wide. "Kai?"  
That finally seemed to snap the younger out of her trance, and she faced the brunette who was still only half dressed. Yeah, Taerin always took her time and preferred the shower stalls here than her own. "Forgot something."  
The older girl shrugged her shoulders, before she grinned at her best friend. "I think with the recent events, you might want to forget it again and chase after your dream girl, just saying"

"Yeah..." Kai didn't move a single muscle though and that nearly made Taerin lose her cool. But, for the sake of both of her friends, she stayed calm. "Now Kai. Before she can hide forever"  
A moment later, the red haired's bag dropped to the ground and she dashed out of the room, running after their youngest member.  
Taerin let out a long sigh, stepping out of her clothes completely now to take the shower she so deserved. Best friends were annoying and exhausting. She had known Jonghee for forever and while it was true that she used to be of the silent type, preferring to read books in the library... university had changed her. With every stage she conquered, she had become more open, more extrovert. But since Oh Sena came into the picture... her daring personality had been gone, completely lost each time these two got too close.

Taerin could only hope that they would finally stop to dance around each other and act on their feelings now. The warm water hit her sore muscles and she hummed in satisfaction.  
Wait a moment.... Her eyes went wide. That meant... she would have to witness them sucking faces in the future? Taerin let out a loud frustrating groan at that, imagining all the disgusting ‘lovey dovey’ stuff she will have to endure in the future. Okay. She closed her eyes, let the water pour down on her and let a smile grace her lips. For her friends. She could get through this.

~~

Sena had always known that she preferred girls. She liked curvy bodies and the thought of touching or sucking dick wasn't really appealing to her. It just wasn't her thing. Not when she could have round breasts, plump thighs and pussy. That had never been the problem. She wasn't even that surprised that she eventually fell for Kai. The problem was that Kai was her dance partner and her friend and that just made it so damn awkward and...

She let out a loud sigh as she made her way up the stairs to her floor, getting out the keycard that would open the door to her room. Taerin would.... keep it a secret right? She would get over it. Eventually.   
And then they could go back to be friends only. Not... that there was anything except friendship between them now. There never would be.   
Another sigh. The black haired dancer arrived in front of her door, room number 94 and slid the key card through the scanner to open the door. A shower would do her well. Perhaps she could forget the disastrous day.  
"Oh Sena!!"

Her body froze. She knew that voice. Sena turned around and nearly forgot to breathe when she saw Kai running up to her, her small ponytail whipping from side to side. "Kai?" the younger couldn't help but blink, completely bewildered. What was she doing here?  
The older girl tried to catch her breath, her cheeks a little red from exhaustion. "Why did you run like that, stupid?" she opened the door wider "Come in, I'll give you something to drink before you faint"  
She was glad in a way. Even with her thoughts an utter mess, talking and joking with Jonghee came easy to her. It never was a problem. And Sena was more than grateful for that.  
"Thanks" Kai smiled at her and that nearly made her reevaluate on her last statement. Nearly. "Then hurry up"

Kai gulped down the glass of water she offered her in one go.  
Sena chuckled and shook her head, accepting the glass back into her hands and placing it on the small counter area of her kitchenette.  
“So? Why did you come running like that?”

A yelp nearly left her lips as she found herself trapped between Kai’s body and the counter a moment later. There was a glint in the older girl’s eyes that made her swallow her next words.  
What was happening? Had she said something wrong?  
“I can’t believe…”  
Sena blinked, waiting for Kai to continue.   
“I can’t believe you never told me. It’s been… nearly seven months since we became friends”  
The black haired froze.  
Oh no.  
Had… Taerin already told her?

“I… don’t know what you’re talking about” it was a feeble attempt, but she had to try. The elder just pressed closer, their hot bodies touching and Sena wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do now. She knew that Kai could be bashful – she knew that the other could be smug as long as her self confidence was in place.  
But the black haired had always thought that Jonghee wouldn’t hurt her… even if she found out about her feelings for the elder.   
Looking up into the Kai’s eyes… Sena wasn’t so sure about that anymore. The other’s dark gaze was furious, chocolate orbs piercing her own with their intensive stare.  
Sena was at a loss for words.  
She couldn’t even hold the other’s gaze. Instead, she lowered her head, letting out a sigh in defeat. It was crystal clear that Kai knew.  
And… now Sena could only hope that the other would let her gently and not be a jerk about it. Kai wasn’t like that actually…  
But the taller had no idea what was going in the red haired’s mind, if she was honest.

Long fingers suddenly cupped her cheek and made her look back up. But what happened next was completely crazy and Sena thought for a moment that she was going mad.  
Kai leaned in, impossibly close and a heartbeat later, warm lips were pressed against hers. It didn’t make sense! Kai was not supposed to be kissing her!  
She was supposed to tell her off, declare that they were only friends and nothing more and not…  
Not sigh into the kiss as if she was enjoying it!  
Yet, that was exactly what happened.  
The elder pressed closer, coaxed Sena’s mouth open with her tongue, while one of her slender legs pushed itself between the taller girl’s own.  
They kept kissing for what seemed to be an eternity and though the younger knew she should think about what was happening… she just couldn’t.  
It was like her mind was wiped clean, utterly unable to form a coherent thought.  
Their tongues intertwined and brushed against each other, each of them taking their sweet time to explore the other’s cavern at their leisure.

When they finally pulled apart however, the spell was not lifted from them. Kai leaned their foreheads together, grinning at her with her silly and gummy smile.  
“Stop that”, Sena breathed, lips swollen from the kissing they had done  
“Make me” Kai challenged her in return and fuck yes, Sena would make her. She wanted Kai to lose it, come undone underneath her.  
But for that to happen, a bed seemed more than appropriate.  
To her utter delight, her own wasn’t too far away in her room and it only took her to pull Kai in another passionate kiss to distract her enough to push her backwards, leading her over.  
They both grinned in silent agreement when they pulled apart again, dropping backwards and landing on the mattress, their limbs tangled together.  
Sena still couldn’t believe that this was happening.  
But she was going along with it. Kai hadn’t looked disgusted at all and, looking back through her clouded mind, it had been the older girl to initiate this whole thing now that had her sprawled out beneath Sena.  
And she wouldn’t let her get away now.

Clothes were shed, thrown off carelessly. It didn’t matter. The only important thing was that Sena wanted to get her hands on Kai’s tanned skin and touch.  
Wanted to have her mouth on those ample breasts and make her moan her name.  
And so she did.  
Straddling the elder, both of them now only left in their underwear, she took her sweet tine to get the other’s bra off her upper body, freeing her boobs and cupping them almost immediately.  
She was so weak for those.  
Had always wondered how Kai’s breasts would feel underneath her hands, how they would taste when she ran her tongue over dusty nipples.  
Well, Sena was finding out right now.  
And it was fantastic, kneading the soft flesh carefully, never intending to hurt the other and causing the older to gasp repeatedly when she let her tongue flick over her hardening nubs.  
It was great.  
Damn great.  
And she wanted more, wanted nothing more than to bury her face between Kai’s thighs and eat her out till she came over her face.

Just the thought made her weak in her knees, made her own need throb.

She straightened her back, meeting the other’s gaze. Their crotches were pressed together and they could probably both tell just how turned on the other was.  
Sena had to fight the urge to hump against her as the arousal was just that overwhelming. Yet… the want to get her tongue inside Kai’s pussy…  
Was even stronger.

“Just do it” Kai looked at her, determination evident on her face and Sena nearly released a whiny moan at the sight.  
It was something she had often fantasized about. Something that was supposed to stay just that. A fantasy.  
But right now, it was about to become reality.  
Kai looked so utterly erotic like that, just in her black panties, hair a mess and nipples hard and glistening with Sena’s saliva.  
It made her throb with arousal, her own panties sticking to her wet core. It felt surreal, like one of her dreams in which she and Kai indulged in all the physical pleasures she could think of.  
But… this was no dream, no fantasy.  
Sena shook her head to clear her thoughts, eyes searching for a final approval before she pulled the black piece of fabric from the elder’s hips.

And fuck, Kai was wet.

She heard the other emit a small mewl as the panties were finally of her legs and the grace with which Kai parted her legs was just extraterrestrial.   
It was an art. The art of seduction.  
Sena couldn’t help but whimper, eyes fixed on those plump thighs that spread so willingly for her, revealing Kai’s neediness to her.  
Desire flooded her veins from anew, shaking her from within. She had never wanted to eat someone out that bad.  
Sena loved it, she knew she was good at it, but she had never needed it like she did now.  
Her eyes wandered to Kai’s face, taking in her flushed cheeks, but noticing her small smirk at the same time.  
“I told you to just do it”  
Sena rolled her eyes. She was thankful that even now, with Kai completely naked in front of her, they could still joke around like that.  
They were still Sena and Kai, good friends and dance partners. Only that something new was to be added.

Lust and passion.

And well, the taller girl didn’t want to wait anymore. She reached for one of her smaller pillows, beckoning Kai to lift her hips for her so she could push it under her bum.  
It caused the elder to raise an eyebrow, but Sena just shrugged.  
“Makes it easier”  
“I see you talk from experience” the red haired answered and for the tiniest moment Sena wondered if she was jealous of her past partners.  
“What if I am?” she couldn’t help but ask  
Nothing was said for a moment and the elder didn’t meet her gaze. After what seemed like an eternity, but couldn’t have been more than a few seconds Kai looked at her again with a grin on her lips.  
“Then you better put that experience to good use. Fast. I’m kind of dying here, you know?”  
And Sena knew.  
She could see it with her own eyes, the way Kai’s stomach was moving under her heavy breaths, how her thigh were trembling slightly under the need to be touched.  
They were kind of in the same boat.  
The younger felt like dying, the urge to just push her tongue between the other’s folds was overwhelming. She leaned down, finally giving in to the urges driving her forward and sealed their lip in a single lazy kiss before she settled between the dancer’s legs.  
The pillow made everything a little easier as she lowered her face, licked over her lips as the unique scent of Kai’s wetness met with her nose.  
“Fuck”  
She let her tongue run over Kai’s clit and the taste of her juices lingered on her tongue, fueling the desire to the point where Sena felt like screaming out her need.  
But that was definitely out of question.

She took her sweet time, pushing the elder’s thighs up against her tummy to gain more access, while Sena kept on running her tongue over the wet folds.  
It was marvelous.  
And the fact that this was not some random fuck, but indeed Kim Jonghee she was eating out made everything even better. She could fully concentrate on the task at hand, ignoring her own hot need between her legs in favour of drawing lazy circles with her tongue on the older girl’s clit.  
It seemed to be the right thing to do anyway.  
Judging by the countless moans that dripped from Kai’s lips, Sena could confidently say that she was driving the other one insane.  
“Fuck, fuck, Sena, yes ah...”  
It felt good.  
So damn good to her the other mewl out her name like that, feel the red haired’s thighs flex under her palms as she still help them up, working only with her mouth.  
It was such a huge turn on and Sena wondered if she would be able to cum just like that, untouched, with her tongue flat against Kai’s core as she ate her out diligently.  
She alternated between small kitten licks, drawing patterns and suckling on her clit and every move drove Kai closer to the edge.  
She loved it.

Sena loved to be the one to make Kai look so wrecked, sound so utterly gone… it was maddeningly sweet and so damn hot that the younger wished she was more clothing she could take off.  
Sadly, she was already naked except for her light blue underwear.  
Pushing her tongue inside Kai definitely was the best part of this however. She tasted salty, just as Sena expected it, but the taste was distinctive and she decided she liked it and wanted more.  
More of the taste, more of Kai.  
She had never felt like this before.

Sena had never wanted to please anyone like she wanted to please Kai. And just as much as it was terrifying was it also liberating, because Sena knew what she wanted.  
Kim Jonghee.  
“Sena… fuck I’m so close… how are you ah-“  
The younger loved how she could make Kai forget her words. It was like a challenge and she always turned out victorious, causing the elder to writhe in pleasure instead, words rendered to breathless moans.  
She looked utterly erotic like that, body flush and stomach heaving, eyes squeezed shut. Sena almost wished she had a camera to take a picture so she could masturbate to the sight whenever she needed and wanted.  
Instead, she focused on Kai’s pleasure again. Letting go of one of her thighs, she brought her right hand closer to the other’s clit, dragging two of her digits over the wet labia, coating them in the other’s thick and delicious fluids.  
“What-“ But yet again Kai’s words were cut off as Sena pushed the two fingers inside the elder’s body, tongue back to draw circles around her most sensitive part of her clit. The younger hummed against the hot and wet flesh, crooking her fingers in search for Kai’s sweet spot. Her tongue kept the other’s mind busy enough, yet, when the elder suddenly arched off the mattress, eyes wide, Sena knew she had found it.  
“Fuck- S-sena do that again”  
And that she did.

It didn’t even take another minute until Kai was screaming her lungs out, Sena’s name on her lips as she climaxed, body tensing up for a few heartbeats that Sena fucked her through her orgasm.  
It was a sight to behold, and the younger hoped that this wasn’t the first and only time she got to see it. With the utmost care, she pulled out her digits, sitting up between Kai’s legs and licked the wetness of her fingers, savouring every bit of it.  
“You’re such a tease”  
“Hm?” Sena tilted her head, meeting Kai’s gaze. She looked thoroughly fucked, hair a mess upon the pillow and the pride that makes her chest swell felt just really good.  
“Don’t play innocent now” the red haired scolded her, but Sena can only shrug. She hadn’t really meant to tease.  
Yet, as she found herself underneath a tanned dancer body a moment later, she figured that it might have seemed to be more seductive than she had thought.  
Sena didn’t mind though, not when Kai is kissing down her throat, bruising her skin with sharp bites and nips that finally make her remember her own arousal pooling down there.  
The other’s kisses are hot, burning her skin and she loved it – loved it so much and wanted to indulge in it forever, but sadly she was far too aroused already to last long.  
Kai nosed her along her jaw, dropping a kiss just beneath her ear before she whispered dirty words just for her to hear.  
Just to drive her mad.  
Why was this so good?

Why was sex with Kai so fucking good?

The red haired’s fingers were trailing over her still clothed clit, teasing her with feather light touches and yes, if she wouldn’t be allowed to come in the next minute she might really go insane.  
“Fuck” she heard Kai breathe into her hear  
“I want to eat you out so bad…”  
The prospect of that was appealing, too appealing if Sena was honest. She wouldn’t be able to enjoy it.  
“Next time”, she gasped as Kai’s digits pushed away the wet fabric of her panties and pushed her moist folds apart.   
The elder rose an eyebrow at that, looking at her with a quizzical gaze all the while her fingers teased her clit, just like she had done not too long ago with her tongue.  
So good.  
Too good.  
“I won’t even last one minute” Sena confessed, voice raspy from arousal  
“It would be a waste of your talent”   
Kai chuckled at that, diving her two fingers into her partner’s hole and fucking Sena with her fingers and fuck, Sena knew she was going to cum so fucking hard.  
She didn’t need the other’s hot tongue on her nipples, didn’t need to make out for her to get close… the love bites burned on her skin and that was quite enough to have her begging, telling Kai to fuck her faster to make her cum.

The elder complied, crooking her fingers just like she had done, finding her sweet spot and abusing said spot, while her thump drew lazy circles on her clit until she convulsed.  
Her body was shaking as she hit her climax, orgasm rippling through her body like an avalanche bringing nothing but blissful white.

Sena didn’t even know what happened then. Her vision was blurry, her body still singing with the aftermath of her height, but when she regained her focus, there was a blanket draped over them and she was cuddled flush against Kai’s body.  
“Is next time every day from now on?”  
Sena’s heart skipped a beat, the meaning of these words settling in. She turned her head over, meeting Kai’s very satisfied, but still determined looking face.  
“If that… includes you being my... girlfriend?”  
She had to make sure. Sena had no intention of just being a fuck buddy. It was all or nothing and she decided to play her cards, facing upwards.  
Kai just rolled her eyes at that, stealing her breath in a prolonged kiss, just lips against lips.  
“Is that a yes?”  
“What do you think?” the elder teased her, arms coming around Sena’s slender frame and holding her close  
“You suck”  
Kai hummed, face buried in her cleavage, her eyes already closed.  
Sena didn’t mind.


End file.
